The Angel Of Remnant
by TheFelRoseOfTerror
Summary: A discovery aboard a Legion prison ship has revealed an ancient legend. One that will change Remnant forever.
1. Chapter 1: Discovery

_**A/N: Azeroth: Another one? Seriously? Does Nyaruko even create these stories, or is it just completely random?**_

 _ **Take this one: It's based off a song. A song that's technically not even Warcraft.**_

 _ **And its being combined with RWBY.**_

 _ **Lets see how this goes.**_

 _ **Oh, and the first part is completely true.**_

 _ **Don't question it.**_

 _ **...**_

 _The Burning Legion._

 _An army of evil._

 _Its one mission?_

 _Destroy all evil that is possible in the universe._

 _How it chooses to perform this task?_

 _Eliminate all that can perform evil._

 _Simply put?_

 _Exterminate all life, unlife, and everything else._

 _Then Sargeras kills his demonic servants._

 _Then he commits suicide._

 _But the Legion, despite being nigh unkillable, is not infinite._

 _That is why they corrupt beings of other worlds to their will._

 _Ten thousand years ago, the Legion made to attack a certain world._

 _Their invasion force was prepared for slaughter of pathetic humans, with no strength._

 _A truly easy world to conquer._

 _They took one, single, prisoner._

 _The mightiest hero that existed on that world._

 _Then, the call came._

 _A call to end the greatest threat the Legion would likely ever face: Azeroth._

 _All of the demons, from across thousands of worlds, came to bear their might against the Legion._

 _The prisoner they took from the first world was placed in stasis, the Legion intending to torture her later._

 _But the Legion failed._

 _The demons returned to their base: Argus._

 _They had failed._

 _The only failure._

 _The demons who had taken the prisoner from the first world were slain for their failure._

 _And so the prisoner was forgotten._

 _Until now._

...

Lothraxion, High General of the Army Of The Light, and ex-demon of The Burning Legion, looked through what remained of the Legion's records, and sighed.

There was only a little.

As the adventurers and heroes of Azeroth had invaded Argus, they had inadvertently destroyed much of the Legion's records.

Records of prisoners, demon worlds, and demon forces.

A few had scrounged these fragments up, and brought them to Lothraxion.

While they were few, Lothraxion had to admit that they were useful.

His race, the Nathrezim, had always been expert record keepers.

It wasn't a stretch to say that they may indeed be the best.

He flipped through some papers.

A note caught his eye.

 _Argus._

Intrigued, he pulled the paper from the pile, and studied it.

Apparently, it was the prisoner capture form for one, 'Malach, Angel Messenger.'

It stated that the prisoner had been taken from an unamed world, and was imprisoned for corruption/interrogation.

It also stated her power.

 _'...Observed being has enough power to empower Legion forces to an unimaginable degree. Local legends depict her as the creator of the 'Fall Maiden', who apparently has some power over 'choice.' Observed 'Fall Maiden.' No power detected. Possible legend? Observed power level of Malach, however, rivals Argus. Potential for power? Unimaginable._

But there wasn't anything else on her.

Lothraxion scoured the remaining papers.

Did the Legion have another power source? Something that rivaled Argus?

This wasn't good.

Lothraxion went back to Malach's profile again, studying it.

He noticed a set of coordinates.

Was this her location?

He hoped that it wasn't too late.

...

As it was, the remaining adventurers on Argus were happy to go with Lothraxion to this world.

But it took a surprising amount of effort to get there.

Apparently, no portal had been opened to this remote sector of the universe in nearly ten milennia.

To Lothraxion's further surprise, the world-let was entirely abandoned.

As the adventurers scouted around, Lothraxion made for the sole building in sight: A prison ship.

 _A prison ship?_

The locking mechanisms were rusted through.

Lothraxion made his way to the bridge.

There was only a little power here...

Lothraxion studied the ship's manifest.

 _One prisoner in stasis._

Prisoner?

So this 'Malach' hadn't been corrupted yet?

Lothraxion led the way down the ship's corridors.

The cargo hold was sealed from the outside.

Lothraxion opened it with a shove of force.

Inside were a few thing Lothraxion expected on a Legion ship.

And a stasis crystal.

Lothraxion made his way to the crystal, and pulled it out.

The weight and size of the crystal surprised him.

Was he mistaken?

Or was that Nathrezim lying?

Lothraxion had no idea.

Lothraxion carefully examined the crystal.

There was someone in it.

A person, smaller than a normal Azerothian.

Possibly a child?

Lothraxion and the adventurers made their way back to the portal, to return to the Vindicaar.

He would discuss this with Turalyon, Alleria, and Velen.


	2. Chapter 2: Awakening

_**A/N: Azeroth: So you are aware, chapters might slow down.**_

 _ **Logistic reasons mostly involving Ice Skates, Popcorn, and children.**_

 _ **Lots of children.**_

 _ **BTW, Did you know that most Azerothians would be 3-4 feet taller than an Earth human?**_

 _ **...**_

A small army sat at a large table.

They included Turalyon, Lothraxion, Alleria Windrunner, Anduin Wrynn, Velen, Nathanos Blightcaller, Spiritwalker Ebonhorn, and Valeera Sanguinaar.

Turalyon leaned forward. "So, to recap, we have no idea who this entity, Malach, truly is, beyond a few Legion records?"

"Correct." Replied Lothraxion.

Anduin leaned forward. "Have you been to her world?"

"I have, only briefly." Confirmed the ex-demon.

"Tell us about it."

Lothraxion took a deep breath.

"The world is named Remnant.

It is smaller than Azeroth, but only slightly.

The technology on the planet is far more advanced than Azeroth, with a few exceptions.

There are three native races of note.

First are humans, which seem to be similar to Azerothian humans, albeit a few feet smaller.

Second are 'Faunus'. They seem mostly similar to humans, except they have animalistic traits, and an ability to see in the dark.

Apparently, these differences are big enough to most Remnant humans that they are discriminated against.

There is a faction group attempting to give Faunus more respect, called the White Fang, but they are the type of organization that the Legion would use in their attempts to take over worlds.

The third race is a non-sentient, animal race called the Grimm.

They take the forms of animals, wolves, bears, ravens, and a few others.

To fight these creatures, the humans and Faunus banded together to form Huntsman Academies.

While there are ruling councils, the Academy headmasters hold more than enough power over their respective cities.

There are four continents, Sanus, Solitas, Anima, and Menagarie.

The four main cities are Vale, Vacuo, Atlas, and Mistral.

Menagerie was given years ago to the sole use of Faunus, though most of it is uninhabitable.

And that is the little I was able to obtain of the world."

The council stewed on Lothraxion's words.

Nathanos leaned forward. "Well, first off..."

He was interrupted by a guard. "Sirs! We have a situation!"

Turalyon stood. "Report."

"A strange human, wearing unusual headgear, accompanied by two women, an orc, and a human, have absconded through a strange portal with the stasis crystal that Lothraxion retrieved!"

Anduin sighed. The other people at the table turned to look at him.

"There is only one person who matches that description."

...

Clarity came to Malach like a lightning bolt.

She collapsed to the soft grass beneath her feet.

She took a deep breath.

She stood carefully, making sure to not fall over.

"Ah, so you are awake already."

Malach turned, her expression blank.

He was escorted by a green-skinned woman with tusks, and a brutish appearance, and a normal human.

The two wore similar expressions.

Examining her as if she was a potential threat.

"And who are you three?" she asked.

The male teen who looked human, but was not human grinned.

"The human is Right. The orc is Left."

Malach took the green-skinned one to be the orc.

"And you?"

"My name is Wrathion. Welcome back to Remnant." said Wrathion.


	3. Chapter 3: Lies

_**Azeroth: Been a while since this one was updated.**_

 _ **So be it.**_

* * *

Malach walked behind Wrathion, but in front of his two 'bodyguards'.

Malach felt that Wrathion was the greatest threat among the three, and kept him in sight.

Wrathion did not seem threatening. In fact, he had answered every question she had asked him without fail.

She had asked him about his past. He had told her that he was the last of a race known for destruction and chaos.

Black Dragons.

She wasn't sure if he was telling the truth, or perhaps, dragons were different on Azeroth than on Remnant.

Either way, he had answered each question promptly enough that she doubted him lying.

Including the fact that she vaguely resembled his father, Deathwing the Destroyer.

Except female.

* * *

 _ **Azeroth: Quick note from me here, she looks like the Jessica Nigri cosplay of Deathwing, except younger.  
**_

 _ **And yes, I know she voices Cinder Fall.**_

 _So, yeah, Malach also sounds like Cinder, but... darker._

* * *

Malach vaguely wanted to know what Deathwing looked like.

Until Wrathion explained to her the circumstances surrounding his death.

Then Malach wanted to slay him herself.

As it was, Wrathion's master plan involved enrolling in a school for 'Hunters and Huntresses'.

Something about 'schools are the best places to find knowledge'.

Malach had no issue with this last statement, seeing as how, apparently, she had been missing for almost ten millennia.

She wanted to know what had happened to her world in her absence.

The fact that going to this school would make it easier for her sisters to find her did not escape Malach's mind.

The four of them had always been pulled to seats of learning.

The four were currently exploring the city of Vale, seeing as the academy was closest to their original location.

Malach and Wrathion were exploring a store that sold 'Dust', which was used as a power source.

It was called 'From Dust Till Dawn'.

There was one other customer, a girl wearing a red hood.

The shopkeeper paid the two no mind, cleaning the floor behind his desk.

Malach examined a Dust crystal.

Wrathion had gone up to the red-cloaked girl and was in the process of asking her how he would get into Beacon Academy, apparently the most famous of the four academies.

Left and Right were exploring elsewhere, having been ordered away by Wrathion.

Malach heard the door ring behind her.

She paid no attention to it, until a hand tapped her shoulder.

She turned to face the intruder, a man wearing a white trench coat, with orange hair, and a black bowler hat, and smoking a cigar.

He also held a cane.

He was escorted by several people wearing black clothes, red ties, and a variety of weapons.

"Hello, doll-face," said orange-hair. "If you don't mind, I'm going to need that crystal, and all the other ones in that case." He tapped the case with his cane, causing the shopkeeper to come up from under his desk.

Judging by the shopkeeper's expression of fear, Malach judged this person was not a friend.

She turned back to Orange-hair. "He's the owner, I only came in to look." she said, indicating the shopkeeper. "But I'm glad I did. I get a fight."

Her grin sent an obvious shiver up Orange-hair, who backed up. "I've been imprisoned for years. So, to the fight?"

Her punch knocked the first thug out the window.

* * *

"...And so then I send these transcripts in? And it's judged from there?" Asked Wrathion.

"Yep!" said the perky red-haired girl Wrathion had learned was named Ruby Rose. "Though, to be fully honest, I'm not old enough to go there."

"Is there a specific age limit?" asked Wrathion.

"Yeah, you've got to be at least 17 to get in. There ARE a few who get in after that age, but they're more judged by the headmaster."

"Ozpin, right?"

"Right!"

A loud crash brought the two to attention, both spinning to find the front window broken, and Malach throwing black-clothed men out the door.

Wrathion brought his hand to his head. _Why, Malach, did you have to start a fight?_

Ruby sped out of the window, taking a pose, and a massive scythe unfolding from the object she held on her back.

She glared at Malach. "What was that for?"

Malach gazed back. "They're criminals. They attacked me."

Ruby's expression turned to one of surprise. "Oh. Sorry about that."

"Well, well, well." said a strange man wearing white. "Looks like we've got a fight on out hands." He looked at his men. "Get them."

The men charged.

Ruby begun using her weapon, which apparently, was also a gun.

Malach focused. Fire appeared around her arm, taking the form of a massive mace, then solidifying into an actual one.

* * *

 _ **Azeroth: Yeah, the one that Deathwing is depicted having in most of his humanoid artwork.**_

 _ **This is how Nyarlathotep designed her.**_

 _ **Don't judge me.**_

* * *

Malach slammed a thug with her mace, hitting him into a wall.

And another.

After a minute or two of fighting, the two female warriors faced Orange-hair.

He pulled his cigar from his mouth and dropped it. "Well. That was unexpected." He pointed his cane at Malach. "But this is where we say goodbye."

The cane's end popped open revealing a target painter. He fired.

Wrathion grabbed the bullet from midair, exploding in his hand.

Wrathion grinned at the look of shock on the criminal's face. "Well. Looks like you weren't prepared."

The criminal grabbed several Dust crystals from his pocket, threw them at the trio, and fired at them in midair, creating an effective smokescreen.

As the air cleared, Wrathion and Ruby saw that the criminal had run to a nearby building, and was climbing the fire escape.

The two ran after him, leaving Malach to keep the underlings from escaping.

Malach turned to the store's windows.

The glass from the attacks remolded themselves into square panes, and refitted themselves into the window.

An explosion from the rooftop brought Malach back to the present. She focused her powers on her back, and a quartet of glass wings appeared there.

* * *

 _ **Azeroth: Think the wings of Mirai Kimizuki from Seraph of the End.**_

* * *

She flew to the explosion to see that a massive mechanical device was flying haphazardly, being attacked by a storm, controlled by a woman wielding a riding crop.

Malach alighted on the rooftop. A woman, clad in red, her face hidden by shadow, appeared, and blasted the woman with the riding crop.

Or rather, tried to.

The red-clad woman looked at her hand in shock at her powers not working.

Malach advanced forward. She yelled at the top of her lungs, over the Bullhead's engine.

 **"Stolen powers never work as well as being granted them!"**

The red-clad woman looked at Malach.

Malach halted at the edge of the rooftop. **"Surrender now, and I will not later slay you for your theft of the powers of Fall!"**

The red-clad woman merely closed her fist as the Bullhead flew away.

* * *

Malach sat alone in what was known as a 'interrogation room'.

It didn't look like one.

Malach imagined such rooms as massive torture chambers.

Instead, it was bare, and not really all that big.

There were two chairs, and a table.

Left and Right had found them shortly after the Bullhead left, and they refused to leave Wrathion's side.

They had, meanwhile, eyed Malach with... Disgust? Hatred? Fear? Malach wasn't sure which.

It had been a while since anyone had really been close enough to her, physically and mentally, that she had known what they felt.

Wrathion was easy enough to read, since he didn't try to hide it. Left and Right, though...

Her thoughts were interrupted when the door opened, and a silver-haired man wearing green and black walked through it.

She immediately wondered... No. That was impossible. Solarium was dead. Long dead. 15,000 years dead.

The man sat. "Hello. My name is Professor Ozpin, of Beacon Academy. Can you tell me about yourself..." He consulted his notes. "Malach, was it?"

"That is my name." said Malach, coldly. "And as for who I am, that is my secret."

Ozpin lifted an eyebrow. "Secret?" He shook his head. "Never mind about that." He looked at her. "You were able to tell that the woman you faced tonight held part of the powers of the Fall Maiden. How is that possible?"

"First, tell me what YOU know about them."

Ozpin looked at Malach, sighed, then began telling a story.

Malach listened to the simple story. There were some... falsities, but, all-in-all, it told most of what needed to be known.

"That's most of it." Said Malach, leaning back. "However, the story doesn't tell you _where_ the old man got the powers."

Ozpin's eyes widened.

Malach decided to simply tell the story, with no added information. "Four beings, sisters, of incredible power once came to Remnant. Members of a space-faring race, obsessed with sharing their knowledge, and aid the civiliazations they came across. They saw potential in the two native races of Remnant. The first thing they did, was to create the Grimm."

Ozpin leaned forward, intrigued. "Why did they create such creatures."

Malach stared at him. "In the eternal war of Good versus Evil, Good must always outweigh Evil, but never truly defeat it, as Good will eventually turn itself."

Ozpin eyes widened. "Create a threat that Man and Faunus couldn't stand against alone, forcing them to work together."

Malach nodded. "That is almost correct. However, the woman they empowered to lead the Grimm, a healer known as Salem, was corrupted by the powers of Void. You see, the Grimm were never to become as powerful as they are. And to stand against this threat, the four beings needed champions to hold their power. They gave this power to their brother, the weakest of them."

Ozpin leaned back. "The old man in the story."

Malach inclined her head. "Yes." A thought struck her. "But that was not all given to the old man. There was power given to not four, but eight."

Ozpin sat upright. "Eight?"

"Eight." confirmed Malach. "Four to hold the power, and four to stand against them lest they turn evil. This second power is not passed along the usual route, though. The second power, the power to restrain the Maidens, would only appear in times of need."

"And you are the one chosen to combat Fall?" asked Ozpin.

"Yes." lied Malach.

* * *

 **A/N: Nyarlathotep: Lies and more lies...**

 _ **Azeroth: Hopefully she keeps track of them.**_

 **Who knows?**


	4. THIS IS NOT A NEW CHAPTER

As the title suggests, I'm sorry I haven't been publishing any new chapters to my stories; I'm having... anger issues.

And that's not including the war I'm in the middle of.

So, according to everything, Vic Micnoga, (that's not how it's spelled), the voice of Qrow, Edward Elric, and a few others, has been removed from working with both Funimation, and Rooster Teeth, because of sexual allegations set against him.

Now, I'm not here to make judgements. I'm right now stating the facts.

Like the fact they are doing this despite the fact that DISNEY is having Will Smith as the new Genie.

I'm pissed.

I mean, have you heard Will Smith's music? IT'S WORSE THAN ANYTHING THAT VIC, JAMES GUNN, (former director of the Guardians of the Galaxy movies), OR ANYONE ELSE HAS DONE!

You humans are in such a culture of fear right now.

It'll only make it easier when I blow you up.

I'll admit, again, I'm not entirely certain about what happened with Vic, but from what I know, it's quite similar to what happened with James Gunn.

I have read about both of them, and the issues, and most of that is totally just outright fearmongering.

Especially with Gunn. Seriously, the context of those tweets are HILARIOUS.

Totally false, but hilarious.

...Anyway. I'm not certain whether or not I'll be continuing my RWBY stories, due to RT's meddling, and if any of you want to adopt them, message me, and I'll consider it.

Projects I'm Not Sure About:

Jaune Arc, the Crawling Chaos

A World Brought To Bear

A Demon And Zombie Come To Remnant

The Silver-Eyed Carrion

I Don't Feel Well

The Angel Of Remnant

Old Fears Reborn

Fears Remade

Azeroth Of Remnant

The Legion Reborn

Again, if any of you want to adopt these stories, PM me, and I'll consider you.

I'm just pissed.

I may take my words back later, but I'm just...

It's overreaction.

You people are so obssessed with everything going your way, everything happening just the way you want them.

I mean, several years ago, I went to see Jaws with a friend of mine.

Back then, I was pretending to be a 30-ish adult with a job working on a manufacturing line.

I was not impressed with that movie at all, (At The Mountains Of Madness is a better movie. Or, rather, it WILL be.), so I went outside.

Some idiot woman, (I didn't know them), had brought their baby, (again, she was an idiot), and had gone out because the baby wasn't happy.

I offered to take care of her baby, and she accepted, and she went back in.

Again, you can't do that these days. Do that now, and you'll probably be arrested.

(I didn't walk off with the baby. Again, I had a friend waiting for me, and she had the car keys. And when I pretend to be human, it's all the way. No magic, no cults, nothing.)

I'm going to ask you people to not fill up my review box with hateful comments, but this IS the internet.

I'm merely stating facts. If you don't like them, take it up with God. He's far more willing to listen to lies and hatemongering than I am.


End file.
